Dying to kiss eachother
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Jake asks Miley out and she doesn't want to hurt his feelings so she says she's dating lilly as an excuse, and he doesn't believe her, and tells them to kiss. will they? will it be wierd? or will they like it? Liley oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana I wish I did though**

"Aww man I can't stand Jake... I thought I made that clear to him when I pushed him off that ledge the last time I saw him." Miley complained to Lilly who was sitting right next to her, staring at her surfboard pursing her lips, it looked as if the beautiful blonde friend of hers was in deep thought. "Lilly, did you hear what I just said?" Miley asked as she set her hands on her hips.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking, you know I can't believe we used to like that egomaniac, I'd do anything to get him back for being so self centered." She looked at Miley, who shook her head in agreement. "Well, what do you think he wanted to meet me here at night for, do you think he's gonna ask me out? I hope he doesn't because I don't want to be mean or anything but he's just gross I can't go out with him again it's just out of the question." Lilly turned her chair and put her hand on Miley's, "Well you better think of an excuse just incase he does ask you, because he's coming right now."

Jake walked up to them and said hi with that cocky smile that he always had, and it made Lilly just want to punch him for looking at her. Yeah sure she liked him at one point, but when he started to like Miley she didn't want that at all. She hated when Miley had a boyfriend because it always meant that Lilly was a third wheel and had to hang out with them and watch them talk cute back and forth and flirt while she tried to ignore it.

Jake spoke, breaking through her thoughts. "Uh, Miley I know you made it clear to me that I don't deserve you and that it isnt gonna happen, but I really think you should give me another try. I'm a good person inside of this insanely handsome looking body, and I want to show that I mean what I say this time... will you just go out with me once, it won't hurt anyone, we're both single, and so you've got nothing to lose."

Jake blurted this all out waving his hands around and making motions with them as he talked to her.

Miley tried to think of something... anything for an excuse. "Hey, who told you I was single? You shouldn't just assume things Jake." She said to him and hoped he'd be embarrased and leave, but ofcourse it didn't work. "Oh, I'm sorry who is he?" He asked with a tone of voice that made it obvious that he wasn't buying it. "Well.. I ... Uh..." Miley started to say as she looked down and realised she was still holding hands with Lilly, She looked up and made eye contact with Lilly and her eyes went back to Jake.

"Well, you see..." she started once again and motioned for him to come closer. He leaned towards her as she said very quietly so that nobody could over hear, "Lilly and I have kind of realised we like eachother, and well we are sort of dating and we didn't want anyone to know but I figured I could trust you Jake, since you said you've changed and all." She nervously laughed and held up their hands to show him that their fingers were interlaced the whole time under the table and he didn't notice. She let out a nevous laugh and gave Lilly a look that said... _I'll explain later, please go along with it... _

Jake looked at Lilly and she looked away from Miley to make eye contact with him and she swallowed hard thinking of somthing to convince him... "Well, yeah I just realised it one day I mean Oh boy she's just so sexy Jake, I couldn't balme on you for liking her so much, wow she is just hard to get too, wow, like a panther Grrrr. you know what I mean jakey-boy?" She said elbowing him and attempting to make her voice manly but at the same time saying everything wicked fast so he could barely understand what she was talking about.

"So you guys love eachother alot then? Well if you do then you must kiss all the time why don't you right now, I mean I wouldn't mind and I don't think anyone else is watching." Jake was obviously trying to call their bluff, he didn't believe them one bit... but maybe _just maybe if we kissed he would leave us alone because that takes guts, people don't just randomly kiss their best friend all the time, I wonder what Lilly would do if I kissed her... would she kill me, or go along with it to save me from him? _Miley thought as she looked at Lilly, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Well, Jake,.. we would... I mean she's the best kisser ever ofcourse but there are so many people around and we can get a little too into it sometimes and we don't wanna freak anyone out, right honey?" She looked at Lilly who's hand was starting to sweat... alot...

"Huh? Oh yeah like I said, Miley can get pretty...um you know.. sometimes.. we wouldn't want everyone to witness one of her moments, that would be terrible." Lilly said as she shook her head. _Oh my goodness why doesn't he just leave i'm running out of excuses and I don't think I've ever held Miley's hand such a long time before.. wow my hands are sweaty... well they weren't untill he started talking about kissind her.. but that's just a coincidence I'm sure... _

Her argument with herself was interrupted by Miley tugging on her hand as she got up and the two of them followed Jake... ofcourse she wan't paying attention so she was confused whe they stopped at a secluded area and Jake just stood there like he was waiting for something... _What the heck? Why is he staring at us?_

Miley turned and looked at Lilly and raised an eyebrow with a questioning look in her eyes... _Will you be mad at me if I do it? I need him off my back, it'll be quick I promise. _Lilly read her thoughts and shook her head and Miley grabbed Lilly's other hand, so that she was holding both in hers and leaned in and pecked her on the lips really fast. Jake rolled his eyes,"What the heck was that? That's how you kiss your grandmother, I thought you said you guys go crazy whenever you kiss?" He said looking back and forth at the two of them.

"That's just it jake,... it would be really akward if we just exploaded all over eachother right here in front of you when you like me and all so I'm purposely holding back for your sake... I don't want to hurt you." Miley lied. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine, I know you're just dying to kiss eachotheer right now, so don't let me ruin your fun, and don't worry about being messy either i know how it can get sometimes.. huh Lilly? huh..you dawg." Jake said, mimicking the enthusiasm and fakeness that Lilly had earlier.

_He was obviously making fun of me and not going to be convinced unless we really kiss... for real... oh man the things I do for you Miles you're gonna owe me big..._Lilly thought to herself as she stepped closer to Miley.Miley was shocked but tried not to show it by stepping closer as well, almost their whole bodies were touching... Lilly's hands were shaking and Miley's face had gotten hot and a little red she couldn't believe that Lilly was going along with it...

She grabbed Miley's face in her hands and kissed her hard... she wondered how real she should make it.. and decided she would completely shock Jake and she licked Miley's bottom lip, wich shocked Miley as well... and was shocked herself, when Miley opened her mouth granting entrance.. their hearts beating faster and faster and their tongues touched and rubbed together and then wrestled for dominance wich Miley won eventually. Lilly's tongue was practically in her throught when she involuntarilly moaned..._Oh my god why did I just do that, I'm not supposed to like this, I-I Just did it to convince Jake that's it... yeah ... that's all i swear_

She tried to convince herself as she broke the kiss, shoved Lilly backwards, pushing her up against a tree and started kissing and sucking on her neck... Jake, by now, was in complete shock.. and wondered if he should leave them alone, but Miley ansered him soon enough... She stepped back from the panting Lilly without making eye contact with her, and looked right at Jake and laughed nervously... "I told you we get a little out of hand...Would you care if we went home I had to stop because if I didn't then something would've happened right here on the beach.. and yeah you don't want that." Miley said as Lilly grabbed her hand... she finally managed to breathe normally. Jake was in too much awe to speak so he just nodded as Miley and Lilly ran home as fast as they could...hand in hand... not saying a word to eachother.

When they reached Miley's room she stormed in as fast as she could and locked the door and turned to Lilly. She breathed heavily and tried to catch her breath for a moment and finally she started fidgeting with her hands ..."Lilly you know the real reason I had to leave ?" She said nervously. "Yeah I felt it too Miles, I am exhausted I figured you would be too." Lilly said and then laid down on Miley's bed and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Oh..um..yeah.. I guess. well, maybe I should get into my pajamas." Miley studdered and turned around to go to the bathroom and get changed, but felt two arms wrap around her waist. "I was joking, Miles, I'm not really tired, and I don't think you are either." She said suductively

"So if you're not tired then what do you want to do?" Miley asked as she stepped a tiny bit closer with and adorable smile on her face... "Well, maybe we could talk about what happened at the beach, what made you want to leave so fast." Lilly said, stepping forward as well their bodys had almost full contact.Miley leaned in to whisper in Lilly's ear, "Or we could not talk..." she said as she leaned back from Lilly's ear and rested her lips on Lilly's.

Both of the bestfriend's lips parted as their tongues slid into eachother's mouths... Lilly massaged Miley's tongue with hers and miley's hand were rubbing all over Lilly's back , she didn't need to hold back this time and she knew Lilly obviously liked this too, so she let her hand slide down to her butt, grabbing it and making her squeak and break the kiss. "Wow... um.. Miley I wish we could just do this instead of talking all the time."

They both felt bad about lying to Jake but technically they weren't lying because they were going to get togerther now and both of them knew it, it was somthing that didn't need to be discussed... so they went back to what they were doing and if I remember correctly, Miley never had to change into her pajamas that night...and Lilly never got tired.


End file.
